UNDERTALE YAOI - Namaluj Mój Świat
by Starkholm Aks
Summary: yaoi -my -revolution. blogspot .com - (usuń spacje) tu znajdziecie pełne wersje rozdziałów! Nightmare zebrał sobie całkiem pokaźną armię, a protektor AU - Ink, ulega mocy tyrana, gdy po stronie zła pojawia się Error. Niszczyciel i twórca, tak różni, a jednak potrafią znaleźć wspólny język.
1. Prolog

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Przestało być zabawnie.

Czuł tę obojętność już od kilku miesięcy, a w miarę jak podbijał nowe uniwersa, jego dotychczas emocjonujące zajęcie, stało się nużące.

Wielki Error. Niszczyciel, tyran, bezlitosny kat, plaga tego świata i ucieleśnienie najgorszych koszmarów. Mniej więcej tak definiowały go te światy, które miały czelność wciąż istnieć. Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że pomimo swojej miłości do rozwałki, ich oprawca zdążył się znudzić zabawą, która była dla niego w chwili obecnej jedynie przykrym obowiązkiem. To wszystko stało się zwyczajnie zbyt proste.

Brunet uniósł do ust kieliszek z winem i ledwie umoczył wargi w krwistoczerwonym płynie. Nie miał ochoty na wytrawną ucztę, jaką schodzący się kelnerzy z półmiskami, zaczęli przed nim tworzyć na blacie przesadnie długiego stołu.

Mdliło go od przepychu w jakim ostatnimi czasy zaczął żyć. Najchętniej wróciłby do swojego poprzedniego stanu majątkowego. Czyli kompletnej pustki.

Chęć zniszczenia wszystkich uniwersów pielęgnował w sobie od zawsze, nigdy jednak nie udało mu się wypełnić tego planu. Zawsze na drodze stawał mu pseudo bohaterski obrońca z wielkim pędzlem, który interweniował ilekroć Error zaczynał zabawę.

A zaczynał ją często.

Wracał po takich nieudanych akcjach do siebie i pozwalał, by wściekłość za tą niemoc się z niego wylała. Życzył temu cholernemu strażnikowi rychłej śmierci, on jednak w głębokim poważaniu miał te nieme prośby i bezczelnie egzystował sobie dalej.

Aż w końcu do życia sfrustrowanego Errora zawitał Nightmare. Wtedy przyszły, a dziś obecny Imperator Królestwa Koszmarów, zaproponował mu współpracę.

Niezliczoną ilość razy spotykał się z odmową młodego Niszczyciela, był jednak cierpliwy i rozważnie planował swoje kolejne posunięcia względem niego. Gdy wreszcie usłyszał zbawienne „tak", od razu przystąpił do działania. Dał Errorowi armię, dał mu siłę i potęgę z którą bez najmniejszych problemów zaczął niszczyć uniwersa. Jedno po drugim upadało, niczym domki z kart.

Dawniej brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jakie spustoszenie może siać zjednoczona grupka najgorszych złoczyńców zebranych z różnych alternatywnych wersji. A teraz proszę: on, Killer, Dust, Cross i Horror (i zapewne jeszcze wielu innych, których imion nie pamiętał) w jednej drużynie, wspólnie dążący do obalenia wszystkiego, co Stwórcy śmieli wykreować.

Pierwszym uniwersum, na którym dokonał absolutnego zniszczenia, było Underswap. Cieszył się niemożebnie, czuł ogromną satysfakcję. A strażnik z pędzlem? Nim nawet głowy sobie nie zawracał. Facet pojawiał się co prawda i próbował odpierać ataki, ratować tych, którzy zostali ranni… wszystkie jego wysiłki spełzały jednak na niczym. Ich mała paczka była nie do zatrzymania. Powalali coraz to potężniejsze światy i siali spustoszenie wszędzie tam, gdzie wkraczali wraz z powierzonymi im wojskami.

Error szybko zaskarbił sobie szacunek Nightmare'a, który zaczął w nim widzieć nie tyle zabawkę, co cennego sojusznika. Dostał więc ogromny pałac w swojej pustce, będący twierdzą, z której mógł wszystkim zarządzać.

To właśnie wtedy dopadło go znużenie.

Już nawet nie musiał wychodzić na akcje. Po prostu siedział i sączył to mdłe wino, jakby wszystko było w porządku.

To, co obecnie się działo, nie było tym, czego chciał. Nie było tym, co pragnął mieć. Otoczony lojalną służbą, mający bogactwa i całą armię na skinienie palcem… nie czuł się szczęśliwy.

Nie brakowało mu towarzystwa, od zawsze nie lubił otaczać się zbyt wielkim gronem osób. Początkowo ciężko mu było wytrzymać nawet w obecności kamerdynera.

Ale nie o to chodziło. Potrzebował… czegoś nowego.

– Mój panie…? – odezwał się lokaj, za którego robił mu jeden z mrocznych Papyrusów Nightmare'a , odchrząkując przy tym znacząco, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę zamyślonego Errora. – Pragnę przypomnieć, że dziś mija szósty dzień od momentu uwięzienia w lochach panny Muffet. Jakie mam podjąć kroki względem niej?

– Pozbyć się. Nie jest już potrzebna. – Tyran machnął lekceważąco wolną ręką.

– Tak jest. – Kamerdyner skłonił się głęboko i odszedł w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych z jadalni.

– … Zaczekaj. – Tym jednym rozkazem brunet powstrzymał mężczyznę przed wyjściem z jadalni. – Znasz się może na jakichś… bo ja wiem… rzeczach, które można robić, kiedy jest nudno? – zapytał nieco niezgrabnie, wypowiedź popierając hieroglificzną gestykulacją. – Ostatnio rozmyślałem nad tym, czym mógłbym się zająć w wolnych chwilach. A tych mam coraz więcej… w końcu wojska Nightmare'a, Cross i reszta odwalają za mnie całą robotę.

– Och… - Lokaj uśmiechnął się delikatnie, obracając przodem do Niszczyciela. – Mój pan poszukuje jakiegoś nowego hobby, zgadza się? Mam jedną propozycję. Sztuka.

– Sztuka? – Error uniósł brwi, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Mówisz o zajęciu polegającym na tworzeniu do osoby, która jest praktycznie definicją zniszczenia?

– Nikt nie powiedział, że Pan musi ją tworzyć. Wydaje mi się po prostu, że kontakt z nią sam w sobie może przynieść ukojenie. – Kamerdyner wyraził ostrożnie swoją opinię, a gdy otrzymał pozwolenie na opuszczenie jadalni, wyszedł pospiesznie, w ułamku sekundy znikając za wielkimi, zdobionymi wrotami drzwi.

Też wymyślił. Obrazy i gliniane dzbanki mają mu pomóc? Jeszcze czego. Był na to zbyt nerwowy. Już prędzej odczułby satysfakcję dokładając te bohomazy do ognia na stosie.

Jako czysta destrukcja nie potrafił tworzyć, a ten idiota… zaraz.

Poderwał się na równe nogi, przewracając przy okazji kieliszek wina. Nie przejął się czerwoną plamą, jaka wykwitła po tym zdarzeniu na śnieżnobiałym obrusie.

Genialne. On nie umiał nawet prostej kreski narysować. Ale znał kogoś, kto był wybornym malarzem i kogo obecność tutaj pomogłaby mu uporać się ze zmęczeniem tą szarą rutyną, a przy okazji byłaby miodem dla jego łaknącej zemsty, duszy.

Bo czyż mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszą rozrywkę od złamania tego, który przez tyle lat stawał mu na drodze?

Trzeba będzie powiadomić Crossa i resztę, że zbliżają się łowy.

###

Kim byłem? Strażnikiem uniwersów. Co kochałem robić w wolnych chwilach? Malować obrazy.

Trochę nietypowe połączenie protektora z artystą, ale widziałem w życiu dziwniejsze fuzje, uwierzcie mi.

Nazywam się Ink. I mogę z wielką dumą powiedzieć, że jestem współzałożycielem praktycznie każdego AU, jakie tylko istnieje.

Ostatnio wielu moich przyjaciół wpadło w poważne kłopoty. Wszystko za sprawą tego, że byłem nieuważny.

Przyznam się szczerze – zawaliłem na całej linii. Moja pewność siebie i lekka arogancja sprawiły, że kompletnie nie zwróciłem uwagi na rosnące zagrożenie. Zignorowałem fakt, że Nightmare zbierał armię lojalnych sług, a gdy wziąłem się do działania, było już za późno. Przeciągnął na swoją stronę Errora. Mojego wroga i niesławnego Niszczyciela.

Stoczyłem z nim wiele bitew i mimo ogromnych starań, nie udało mi się uratować większości światów, które zaatakował.

Chyba sądziłem, że niemożliwym jest, by brat Dreama wyzbył się swojej chęci rzucenia wszystkich na kolana i stworzył prawdziwą, współpracującą drużynę.

###

Dopiero co przybyłem do Underlust. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie to miejsce miało być kolejnym celem Niszczyciela. Wciąż bolał mnie upadek poprzedniego AU – Underfell, jednego z nielicznych, które dłuższy czas dawało radę stawiać opór.

Szczerze mówiąc obawiałem się, że Red i Edge zdecydują się zasilić armię wroga, jednak ku mojemu zdumieniu, sprzeciwili się mu. Najprawdopodobniej popchnęła ich do tego duma i zwyczajna chęć mordu, ale osobiście chciałem wierzyć, że w rzeczywistości nie byli tacy źli, na jakich starali się kreować, a w chwili zagrożenia próbowali powstrzymać narastające zło.

Cóż… pomimo mojej interwencji, nie udało się ich uratować. Wszystko zostało zrównane z ziemią, mieszkańcy wybici, a ja zmuszony byłem ratować się ucieczką.

Upokarzające i haniebne, ale prawdziwe. Nie miałem szans z gangiem, który Nightmare zebrał wokół siebie. Error, Horror, Dust… wszyscy nagle dostali siłę i możliwości, by mnie pokonać.

Pytanie było tylko jedno: co tak naprawdę zamierzał zrobić ich przywódca?

Gęsty, przykryty wiecznym śniegiem las, przez który biegła jedna, wąska ścieżka, zaczął się przerzedzać, a na jego końcu zamajaczyły dachy budynków Snowdin, które było moim celem.

Wciąż byłem osłabiony po ostatnich bitwach, zmusiłem się jednak do biegu, gdy usłyszałem czyjś krzyk.


	2. Miesiąc 1

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Error wziął głęboki wdech i położył dłoń na klamce.

Chwila. Może nie powinien jeszcze tam wchodzić?

– Sir, za przeproszeniem, wszyscy czekają już tylko na pana… – wtrącił stojący tuż obok niego, Mroczny Papyrus – jeden z wielu setek żołnierzy armii Nightmare'a. Ten tutaj miał najwyraźniej pecha, bo jego pan przerobił go na lokaja, tym samym dożywotnio zwalniając ze służby.

Nie ma co się dziwić, przywódca ich szajki strzelił sobie tak potężne zamczysko, że bez wykwalifikowanej służby coś by się tutaj jeszcze zalęgło.

Swoją drogą, Niszczycielowi naprawdę imponowało, że szef był w stanie stworzyć na raz aż tylu wojowników, utrzymywać ich przy „życiu" w ani trochę niedeformującym się ciele, a do tego wyglądał na zupełnie odprężonego, jakby wcale a wcale nie sprawiało mu to trudności.

Error czuł, że najprawdopodobniej żaden z ich szajki nie poznał jeszcze pełnej potęgi przywódcy. I to martwiło go najbardziej.

Dobra, raz kozie śmierć. Serce miał w żołądku, płuca w gardle, ale to nic. Wejdzie do tej sali i będzie się zachowywał swobodnie, bez grama hafefobicznych lęków, czy jakichkolwiek innych oznak zaniepokojenia.

Jedynie na lidera powinien uważać. Facet tu rządził, był cholernie silny i jeżeli Error palnąłby cos przy nim coś głupiego, to jego głowa wróciłaby do domu bez tułowia, który Nightmare najpewniej powiesiłby sobie nad kominkiem.

Oddech.

Wszedł do środka.

W sali nie było nic oprócz długiego, suto zastawionego stołu, przy którym siedzieli wszyscy ci, których Niszczyciel od pewnego czasu zmuszony był nazywać „sojusznikami". Nikomu zdawał się nie przeszkadzać panujący wokół mrok.

Na honorowym miejscu spoczął oczywiście szanowny gospodarz, a tuż obok niego, Cross. Miejsce po lewej stronie Nightmare'a było puste, Error śmiał więc sądzić, że przeznaczone zostało właśnie dla niego.

Hałas i harmider nie ucichł ani trochę, gdy Niszczyciel wszedł do pomieszczenia. Wręcz przeciwnie – nasilił się i tylko delikatny uśmiech lidera podpowiedział mu, by zignorował wątpliwej jakości maniery tej hołoty i zasiadł obok niego.

Cross starał się zignorować obecność nowego gościa, choć wyraźnie mu ona zawadzała. Miał coś do Errora od samego początku.

– Witaj, mój drogi. Jak mniemam, masz mi coś do powiedzenia…? – Z ust Nightmare'a nie schodził oślizgły uśmiech.

Zapewne reszta, obecna na tamtej pamiętnej obławie, zdążyła mu już wszystko wypaplać.

– Tak, mam. W kwestii Inka… – zaczął brunet, ucichł jednak gdy przywódca uniósł dłoń, a ze środka stołu wystrzelił pąk czarnych, smolistych, dziko wijących się macek.

Wszystkie zdawały się być najprawdopodobniej niematerialnymi iluzjami, bo tace z potrawami wciąż stały nietknięte. Gdyby macki były prawdziwe, jedzenie leżałoby w tym momencie dosłownie wszędzie – zarówno na ścianach, podłodze, jak i twarzach gości.

Trzeba było przyznać, że Imperator nauczył się ostatnimi czasu naprawdę wielu nowych, przydatnych sztuczek.

Fakt, że macki nie były prawdziwe, nie miał znaczenia. Sam ich widok wystarczył, by Killer przestał wczołgiwać się brzuchem na stół, próbując tym samym dosięgnąć siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu, Dusta, Horror grzecznie odłożył nóż na swoje miejsce, ktoś inny przestał namolnie trajkotać, aż w końcu wszystko się uspokoiło i w pomieszczeniu zapadła całkowita cisza.

– Błagam was, nie potraficie wykazać się nawet odrobiną kultury? Nikogo nie ciekawi, co się stało z Inkiem? Naprawdę nie macie ochoty posłuchać krwawej opowieści, z brutalnymi szczegółami? Protektor wszystkim nam zdążył wielokrotnie nadepnąć na odcisk, więc może łaskawie przymkniecie jadaczki i dacie Errorowi mówić? – Może i zabrzmiało to jak delikatna prośba, wszyscy byli jednak świadomi, że w rzeczywistości była ona bezwzględnym rozkazem, którego złamanie mogło skończyć się czyjąś śmiercią. – No, opowiadaj, przyjacielu. – Imperator odchylił się nieco z krzesłem w tył i położył splecione dłonie na brzuchu.

– Znaczy, to nie… ja… - zaplątał się Niszczyciel, chcąc jakoś naprostować sytuację.

Owszem, wcześniej kazał chłopakom pomóc sobie w schwytaniu Pędzelka, na co przystali z sadystycznymi uśmiechami na ustach, ale wątpił, by równie entuzjastycznie zareagowali na to, że po tej całej akcji Ink wciąż żyje i ma się dobrze.

– Nie wstydź się, ja też nie jestem zbyt dobrym gawędziarzem. – Nightmare machnął ręką i zaśmiał się z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Szczerze mówiąc, to całkiem niedawno pozbyłem się fobii na publiczne przemawianie przed większym tłumem, więc… po prostu nam to opisz. Nikt nie wymaga, byś wysławiał się jak filozof.

Kolejny głęboki oddech.

– Chodzi o to, że nie mam o czym opowiadać. Ink wciąż żyje i jest w jednym kawałku – wyznał.

Zaraz rozległy się oburzone głosy tych, którym śmierć obrońcy uniwersów byłaby na rękę. Ktoś rzucił nożem, na całe szczęście na tyle niecelnie, że brunet nawet nie musiał się odchylać, by go uniknąć.

– Mówiłem ci, że on się nie nadaje! – odezwał się milczący do tej pory, Cross. – To samotnik, w dodatku zbyt miękki! Zobaczysz, będzie tak jak z Underfell!

Przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy przywódca wyglądał, jakby miał powyrzynać wszystkich tu obecnych, od Errora zaczynając; równie szybko wrócił do swojej zwyczajowej – ni to rozbawionej, ni znudzonej – miny, po czym z mocą uderzył otwartą dłonią w blat stołu.

Huk jakimś cudem zdołał przebić się przez panujący harmider, względnie przywracając szajkę do porządku.

Nikt nie miał zamiaru wnerwić Nightmare'a jeszcze bardziej, każdy złoczyńca wolał zamilknąć i posłusznie odłożyć szykowaną już na Errora broń, niż ryzykować powolnym, bolesnym rozczłonkowaniem.

– Underfell – lider w pierwszej kolejności zwrócił się do Crossa – było zupełnie inną historią. Red byłby cennym nabytkiem, owszem, ale on wybrał już lata temu i wiadomym było po czyjej stanie stronie, gdy przyjdzie co do czego – stwierdził, lustrując ostrym spojrzeniem wszystkich swoich gości. – A teraz, Error, wytłumacz nam co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że Ink wciąż żyje.

Sytuacja zrobiła się nieciekawa.

Niszczyciel uciekł wzrokiem na lewo, nie będąc pewnym, czy już przy pierwszym jego słowie Nightmare nie straci tej anielskiej cierpliwości i zwyczajnie go nie rozerwie.

– Postanowiłem zrobić z nim coś innego, niż szybkie zmasakrowanie. Patrzenie na jego szczątki znudziłoby mi się po minucie, z resztą… byłoby po tym mnóstwo sprzątania – wyznał w końcu, starając się brzmieć obojętnie.

– Ach tak… – Nightmare pokiwał powoli głową. A sekundę później jego dłoń zacisnęła się na przodzie koszulki Errora, którego Koszmar przyciągnął do siebie brutalnie. Niszczyciel wręcz wstrzymał oddech, nienawidził być dotykanym, zwłaszcza z zaskoczenia i to jeszcze przez kogoś, kto mógł ot tak, bez najmniejszego trudu pozbawić go życia. – Powiem ci coś, mój drogi. Mam teraz na głowie mojego brata. Skubaniec jest ostatnią nadzieją wszystkich AU, których jeszcze nie zniszczyliśmy. Daje ocalałym nowe nadzieje i sny, które motywują ich do walki. – W głosie mężczyzny nie dało się wyczuć krzty wściekłości, jaka płonęła w jego oczach. – Któryś ze światów chroni przede mną Dreama, ukrywa go, a ja dostaję przez to białej gorączki. Na dodatek ty stwierdzasz, że nie zabiłeś Protektora – jedynego, który może zacząć odbudowywać uniwersa – bo ci się nudzi?! – Szef wstał, zmuszając do tego również Niszczyciela.

– Przecież nie powiedziałem, że go wypuszczę i pozwolę na zrujnowanie moich… naszych osiągnięć – warknął brunet, zaciskając obie dłonie na szczupłym nadgarstku lidera. – Ink walczył ze mną odkąd tylko pamiętam, nie mam zamiaru pójść mu na rękę i dać szybką śmierć!

Zapadła cisza, podczas której wzrok wszystkich z zaniepokojeniem wpatrywał się w przywódcę. Jeżeli straciłby nad sobą panowanie, nikt nie wyszedłby z tej jadalni w jednym kawałku.

W końcu Nightmare zwolnił uścisk, puścił Errora i opadł z powrotem na krzesło.

– Ciekawe. Muszę ci przyznać, że mnie zainteresowałeś. – Koszmar uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jak dziecko, które właśnie odkryło nową opcję w starej zabawce.

– Zainteresował?! – wtrącił Dust. – Przez niego będą kłopoty! A co, jeżeli nas zdradzi?! Pozwoli Protektorowi odzyskać siły i napuści go na nas?!

– Nie zrobi tego. W chwili obecnej ma zbyt wiele do stracenia, by ot tak wszystko zaryzykować, czyż nie? – Zerknął kątem oka na Errora. - Z resztą, który z was wykazałby się taką pasją i szacunkiem, co? – Ciszę, jaka nastała po tym pytaniu, Nightmare skomentował jedynie rozbawionym śmiechem. – Żaden. Najpewniej ograniczylibyście się do powieszenia waszych odwiecznych wrogów na ich własnych jelitach, ewentualnie zmusili do połknięcia małej bomby, a potem wkręcali w robienie upokarzających rzeczy pod groźbą detonacji. Prymitywne i mało oryginalne. Długotrwałe męczennictwo, okaleczanie w taki sposób, by się nie wykrwawił na śmierć, ale stracił przytomność, powolne łamanie jego woli, ducha i kości, kruszenie jego umysłu… naprawdę to pochwalam. Czasami nie wystarczy zabić. O nie, śmierć daje nam – jako katom – jedynie chwilową satysfakcję, a męczennikowi – ukojenie. – Koszmar wziął z blatu złoty kielich pełen czerwonego wina i upił z niego łyk. – Nawet mi się to spodobało, masz u mnie plusa. Oczywiście jedynym warunkiem jest to, byś nie pozwolił mu uciec. Jak usłyszę, że Ink znowu panoszy się na wolności, twoja czaszka automatycznie zostaje zatrudniona w roli świecznika na mojej i Crossa kolacji, jasne?

– Jasne… - mruknął zaskoczony Error. Zgodził się. Naprawdę się zgodził. Co lepsze – nie zabił go!

– Może nawet skuszę się, by za kilka miesięcy do ciebie wpaść i też sobie na Protektorze poużywać… - stwierdził niby od niechcenia.

– Poużywać…? – Cross zmrużył groźnie oczy.

– W znaczeniu: poznęcać się, trochę wyżyć, odstresować… nic z tych zbereźnych rzeczy, które sobie pomyślałeś. – Imperator wzruszył ramionami, dość lekceważąco podchodząc do tematu.

– Wcale sobie nic nie…!

– No, to teraz czas na raporty. – Koszmar postanowił zignorować rozeźlonego chłopaka. - Horror, zaczniesz?


End file.
